All The Things She Said
by The Whisper in the Dark
Summary: Song Fic to t.A.T.u.'s "All The Things She Said". First Fan Fic So read and review please. One-Shot


**Hello FF this I my first story yay! I figured if I read here I should try my hand at writing one. My apologies in advance if there are any mistakes, but I'm writing with one hand (my right wrist hates me for some unknown reason). Consider this the warning that this story is Femslash ya know girl likes girl, so if that isn't your cup of tea hit the back button on your browser.... You've been warned hehe.**

_Italics = Something Alice said and song lyrics_

***Ya Soshla S Uma = I've Lost My Mind (Russian)**

**Disclaimer: Well duh I don't own this or else I wouldn't be on FF, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and song belongs to t.A.T.u.**

* * *

"_Honestly, I think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous. I'm debating whether to just change you myself"_

_All the things she said, All the things she said  
Running through my head, Running through my head  
Running through my head, Running through my head_

_All the things she said, All the things she said  
Running through my head, Running through my head  
Running through my head, This is not enough..._

Ever since you said that on the plane on our journey to Italy to stop Edward from having the Volturi kill him, it has been running through my head like there is no tomorrow. It only served to throw gas on the fire so to speak, if only you knew I wanted so much more.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

Every time I think of you it's impossible not to smile, you were always there when he wasn't. Whenever I doubted his love for me you were my shoulder to cry on, when you saw me jump from a cliff you came back in fear that I was dead, you always told me the truth when he was so secretive, you supported me no matter how much you didn't like what I did. You're my best friend and no matter how I feel... It has to stay that way, or else I may destroy the family that has done so much for me.

_All the things she said, All the things she said  
__Running through my head, Running through my head  
__Running through my head, Running through my head_

_All the things she said, All the things she said  
__Running through my head, Running through my head  
__All the things she said, All the things she said  
__All the things she said, This is not enough  
__  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!_

_This is not enough, All the things she said  
__All the things she said...  
_

With all this going through my brain daily I can't help but think that I am indeed mentally ill, how could I want more than a boyfriend that would die because he thought I was dead, A family that has risked their lives for me, trusted their secret with me! Somewhere mixed in the thought that I am the most selfish person on the planet, I still think of what it would be like with you instead of Edward, which leads to thinking of telling you, which turns into realizing that I had potentially given you a vision... It's over, I possibly just did the stupidest thing I could have ever done.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Then you are here in my room, looking at me with a blank stare, until now I've never wished to have Edwards gift so badly just to hear what you are thinking, even if it's most likely how much you hate me now for being such a fool and how disgusted you are that I think of you that way... Then again if I did have the ability to read minds you would know and would be singing the Star Spangled Banner in Swedish.

"Alice..I, Uhh" I sputter as I try to calm myself and wipe my now sweat covered hands on my shirt, even if you can hear my heart attempting to escape my chest and roll onto the floor. I turn and face away from you hoping that if I gain the courage to turn back to you that I was either dreaming or you let me down easily and offer to pretend this never happened.

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

Then my already lost mind stumbles into another doubt, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Carlisle and Esme. What will they think of me now? I nearly killed myself because of Edwards leaving, only to have him return, fall out of love with him and fall in love with his sister!? As every possible situation went through my mind I barely noticed you calling my name.

"Bella" The small vampire says in a calm tone, even though your face probably says otherwise. I can't face you now, it will only lead to more heartache.

"Bella..." you say again, but I'm frozen in my spot, who knew walls were so intriguing.

"Bella!"

Small cold hands grip my shoulder and turn me around to face you and I see something that gives me hope, your eyes don't show hate, anger or even a hint that I may be having a panic attack for no reason, I see...

"I Love you too" I Hear, I must be asleep now hopefully Edward is out hunting, and if not I pray to god I'm not sleep talking.

"What?' I say when I break out of my reverie deciding that I am awake and this is really happening, "What do you.."

"I Love you too" Alice says with conviction this time, I look in your eyes again and see such deep emotion that all I can get out is "Really?" I say with a lazy grin beginning to form.

"Yes" you say as your face mirrors mine, then your face shifts as if you are day dreaming and I know you are having a vision of what I am about to ask you, I practically ate my entire bottom lip in those few seconds.

"Yes Bella, you can kiss me" you add with a giggle.

"Yes, lets laugh at the nervous human" I say before I press my lips to yours, slowly and cautiously at first but as we progressed both of us became more bold, eventually ending up rolling on the floor... "Stupid human lungs" I mutter as we broke apart so I can breathe, "I think I'm glad I said that"

"Me too" I answered as I caught my breath knowing exactly what she was talking about....

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said....._

* * *

**There we have it my first fic... review please! Me being me messed something up, somewhere.**


End file.
